


After Us

by DarkReyna16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BTU 10000 Kudos Celebration, F/F, F/M, Future fic!, I took the miracusims universe and spun it to fit the btuniverse as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReyna16/pseuds/DarkReyna16
Summary: Children of certain former superheroes start getting suspicious of their parents' pasts.





	After Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the BTU fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+BTU+fans).



> BTU HAS OVER 10,000 KUDOS!!!! *Ugly cries into a pillow*
> 
> I said over on my tumblr that I'd write a little thing if we got to that point, so here you go!
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> ~Reyna

“Ha HA! Give up, Ladybug! You can never hope to defeat ME, the Pillow Projectiler!”

“…Pillow _what?_ ”

“Shh, don’t question it! It’s cool!”

“I don’t even think that’s a _word_ —”

“Piper!”

“Okay, fine. Ahem. No, Pillow Projector—”

“Projectiler!”

“Whatever! Either way, I’m gonna win!”

Sounds of roughhousing and rambunctious laughter continued to issue from the bedroom as Piper and Louis played heroes, complete with accompanying action figures, sound effects, and heroic theme music. The figures were abandoned at one point, when Louis launched a pillow in just the wrong way and hit Piper square in the face.

“Oops!” He chirped, blinking his oh-so-innocent green eyes at Piper, who had pulled the pillow from her face, murder in her gaze.

“Oh, it is _on!_ ”

Louis let out a yell as Piper tackled him from the bed; they fell into a heap on the floor, wrestling until Piper had Louis pinned, knees against his chest as she pulled at his arms.

“Say uncle, you punk!”

“OW! C’mon, Piper, be a lady!”

“ _Say it!_ ”

“Uncle, _uncle!_ ”

“That’s what I thought,” Piper said, smirking in a self-satisfied fashion as she let Louis have his arms back, climbing off him to sit next to him. Louis rolled onto his front, pouting for a few minutes before he ultimately let it go. He would get her back later; right now, he had a question.

“Hey…you ever feel like your parents are hiding somethin’ from you?”

Piper had her phone out, only half-listening to the conversation.

“Like what?” She wanted to know. Louis fidgeted, unsure of how to put it into words.

“Like…something big…?”

Louis’ tone must’ve finally registered, Piper turned to look at him, her hazel eyes narrowing in concern.

“…Is this a ‘Santa Claus’ talk, or a ‘Mom and Dad don’t sleep in the same room anymore’ talk?”

Louis shook his head.

“No, not a—wait, what do you mean? What about Santa Claus?”

“Nevermind,” Piper said hastily, “what were you talking about?”

Louis picked at the carpet, side-eyeing his best friend.

“Don’t laugh,” he cautioned.

“I won’t,” Piper promised, raising her right hand to prove her sincerity. She turned to face Louis now, sitting on her calves as she regarded him in concern. “What is it?”

Louis still took his time speaking his mind; Piper had half a mind to punch him in the shoulder and tell him to get it over with when he finally spoke.

“I think my mom and dad might be Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Piper stared at Louis for a full five seconds, waiting for that Cheshire grin he was so adept at to cross his face and tease her for being gullible. But no, there was no smile. Louis was being completely, utterly serious.

And so Piper laughed.

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t!” Louis protested as Piper fell over, clutching her stomach. He glared at her, pouting once again as his best friend got herself together, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Ha…ha…ah, that’s a good one, Louis.”

“I’m _serious._ ”

“You can’t be,” Piper contradicted him with a shake of her head. “We all know Ladybug and Chat Noire are both women…unless you’re telling me your dad is secretly a girl?”

“Uh, not that I know of—”

“And,” Piper continued as if Louis hadn’t spoken, and he swallowed as she got that scary, Aunt Alya-ish look in her eye, “according to my research, Ladybug is a young woman, who can be anywhere from sixteen to twenty-five years old.” She raised her eyebrows at Louis. “And your mom is _old,_ Louis.”

“So’s yours,” he muttered, mutinous.

“So,” Piper went on, a little louder now, “knowing all this, how could your parents _possibly_ be Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“I’m not talking about _now,_ ” Louis insisted with a roll of his eyes, as if that were obvious. “I’m talking about the _original_ Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Oh.” Piper paused, actually considering his words now. “…What makes you say that?”

“I dunno.” Louis was oddly self-conscious, ruffling his blonde hair and pursing his lips as he thought. “Just…weird stuff.”

“Like?”

“Just stuff Emma and Hugo’ve said, back when I was really little. Like, suddenly, Mom and Dad would vanish, and we would have no idea where they were, and Emma would just tell us to hide in the panic room for a while. Or, like, they’d make weird jokes about akumas in the past like…like they were _there._ Or—” Louis stopped himself, huffing in frustration. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“…No, it isn’t,” Piper assured him, adopting a look of concentration. “Can I tell _you_ something?”

“Can I laugh about it?”

“Only if you think it’s funny.”

“Okay. What?”

“I think _my_ mom and dad might’ve been Vixen and Emerald Shell.”

Louis stared at Piper for a full five seconds to make sure she wasn’t just making fun of him. When her expression remained straight, he blinked.

“…Y’know what? That would actually make a lot of sense.”

“Yeah.”

The kids sat in contemplative silence for a moment longer. But, because they were kids, the moment couldn’t last.

“But that’s impossible, right?”

“Oh, _totally._ Have you seen how _dorky_ my dad is? No way he was once a superhero!”

“And _my_ parents can’t stop making kissy faces at each other long enough to make dinner, let alone actually saving the city.”

“Ew, hahaha! What were we thinking?!”

“I know, right? Our parents, superheroes? _Pffft!_ ”

The kids laughed and laughed about such ridiculous notions, oblivious to the two people outside the room.

Emma had come upstairs because she had heard a racket; she was meant to be babysitting (read: texting her girlfriend all night), and she just wanted to make sure nothing was broken before she went back downstairs. She sent a glance to her other younger brother, who nudged his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and gave her a pointed look before they quietly moved away from Louis’ doorway.

As they reached the bay window at the end of the hall that overlooked the garden below, Hugo spoke up.

“Should we tell them?”

Emma nudged a loose strand of black hair behind her ear, a silver ring glinting on the fourth finger of her right hand.

“Nah,” she decided, folding her arms as she peered down into the garden below, where the parents were having a kid-free dinner, for once. “They’ll figure it out eventually.”

“I guess,” Hugo allowed. For a moment they stood there, peering down at their middle-aged parents as they laughed and chatted with each other, still so close even after so many years had passed. Emma was just responding to a text from Lotte before Hugo said, “It’s not like they’ll believe us anyway, huh?”

“You never know,” said a completely different voice, and a black, cat-like creature popped out from behind Emma’s braid, smirking its little mischievous smirk at the pair of them. “Your father once told a therapist that he was a superhero, and he was quick to believe it.”

“Dad says we should only believe about half of what you say, Plagg,” Hugo told the kwami shrewdly.

“Hmph,” Plagg harrumphed with a pout. “If it wasn’t for me, your daddy wouldn’t even be—mmph!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma cut Plagg off, shoving a chunk of ready camembert into his face. “Come on, eat up—once the adults are done with dinner, I get to see My Lady tonight.”

“Sheesh,” Plagg huffed after he swallowed, “like father, like daughter, eh?”

Still, the kwami couldn’t help but give a fond little smile to one of the couples below, Adrien reaching over to kiss his wife’s hand and give her that same sappy, adoring look he’d given her since they were youngsters.

He and Tikki might have moved on to other Miraculous wielders, but honestly, Plagg was happy to still be so close to home. That boy and his wife had dragged him and _his_ partner through hell and back; to see this happy ending play out was the _least_ the kwami deserved.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I have said it before, and I will say it a million more times:
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading. <3
> 
> ~Reyna


End file.
